Naruto: Who's Controlling Jiriya
by zigzag902
Summary: a story that is very exciting and Number Two is Coming out soon


Naruto:

Who's controlling Jiriaya Firend or Foe

Chapter One:

Naruto's Suspicion

One hot sunny morning the wind was calm the sky was as blue as the ocean and the birds were chirping "peep peep" to the sun.Naruto was high and ready to go train with Jiriya today because he needed help with rasengan.He has mastered it but thinks he needs to try a harder level to achieve.

He went looking for Jiriaya he saw him gambling Naruto said"Jiriya what are you doing her instead of doing research",(he says with a smirk on his face).Jiriya replies "uuuuuuuhuhuuuhhu".What is wrong with you today" Naruto says.Jiriya picks up a chair and throws it at Naruto."What the heck" Naruto says angerly.

Naruto is now getting serious about what is happening.He makes clone sending them toward Jiriya to restrain him down.Jiriya is now angrey and picks up ashes and throws it in their eyes,Naruto Clones say"Ow what the heck is this". Now Jiriya throws several paper bombs at them and smoke appears and the clones are gone and so is Jiriya.

He gets to Tsunadae as fast as he can.when he gets there Naruto says" Tsunadae there is something wrong with Jiriya".Tsunadae replies"He's Perverted". Then Naruto says"Everyone knows that, but I think he's being controlled"." How can you tell", Tsunadae says puzzledly."He was gambling and threw a chair at me" Naruto said."Hmmmm that is strange for Jiriaya",Tsunadae said to Naruto."We'll make a group to spy on him ok Naruto"Tsunadae said."Hey I figured out that he is being controlled i want to help",Naruto asked.Tsunadea Replied"ok ok u can help go find a group of people that you think can help,ok"Tsunadae said. "ok fine", Naruto replied.

Chapter 2:

Making the Team

It is now day two and Naruto is up and says "Time to go make a team, this should be EASY!".He says with alot of encouragement.He first stoped at a ramen shop and got double beef and chicken ramen.He is now at Nejis's house and knocks on Neji's door "knock knock".He steped in being greeted by Neji, and Naruto says "hi Neji how are you doing today".Neji replies"oh fine fine and you" Neji says.Naruto says "fine but I need your help with something."What is it Naruto is this a mission or something"Neji says conserned."Tsunadae wanted me to make a team so we can find a way to find who's controlling Jiriya"Naruto says strongly."Ok i'll help but we still need another person" Neji said."I know, sooo lets go getem whoooooooo".Naruto says with excitment.

They stop by Ino,Sakura,tenten,and Hinata house but they were on a girls night out.Neji says"lets check out Lee's house"ok he can help alot anyway".When they arriver to Lee's house he is eating with Guy and talking about training together later, so Neji says"lets go ask Kakashi, how about it Naruto".Naruto looks like he is thinking about it and he says,"ok but he better come"Naruto says anxiously.

When they see Kakashi he was lying on the ground sleeping "zzzzzzZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzZZZZZ".Naruto says unsurpriesd"what the heck Kakashi sensai get up sissy boy gosh.Kakashi mur murs "what is wrong with Naruto"Naruto Replies "Jiriya is being controlled and we need your help to find who it is, please help Kakashi sensai"(Naruto is now on his knees begging over Kakashi's head)."ok ok ill help just let me sleep".Naruto says happily "YESSSSSSS thank you Kakashi sensai"

Chapter 3:

Training Session

Naruto wakes up at day three and is ready to get Neji to meet ith Kakashi at the training session part of the Hidden Leaf Village.When he goes to Neji's and opens the door and there is a note on his dresserand its says and quoets "Naruto if your here your an idiot you were suppose to get at the session 3 hours agoP.S your a stupid moronic idiot"Sincerly Neji".Naruto says furiously"AHHHHH! that crapheaded moron stupid idiot wait till i get my hands on him".He arrives at the training building looking at Kakashi training with Neji.

Kakashi Says "Oh hello Naruto were have you been".Naruto replies"What do you mean you retared idiot you were suppose to come get me". "Ok Naruto lets train you get first move" Kakashi says fastly.Naruto says"Shadow Clone Jutsu,...RASENGAN!!".Kakashi says"Double Assault Jutsu Lightning Strike".They clash with destucktivley angry beames of light. When it is over Naruto wasn't harmed a bit just like Kakashi.Then Kakashi says"You're ready for this mission Naruto and you as well Neji get ready to leave tomorrow ok", Naruto and Neji say at the same time" Yeah!!".

The day of the mission to find Jiriya was here. So Naruto says "The day has finaly come to find and help Jiriya".When he finds Kakashi drinking a coke at the ramen shop, Naruto says "Kakashi what are you doing here we have to go get Neji".Kakashi says"I know so lets get going".They get to Nejis house and there he is sleeping and snoring"hafffffssssssggggggahaaaaaa":Kakashi lets yell in his ear" Naruto says. Kakashi replies "OK".They walk up and say "WAKE UP NEJI". Neji gentle fist palms Kakashi in the stomach Kakashi Moans"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Neji get up and says "don't do that please or next time i'll give you a bloody nose, ok Kakashi".Kakashi says " oooooooo".Naruto says " lets get going Neji, and Kakashi I said not to do that"( he says not trying to laugh)." Then we're off " Kakashi says in pain.

Chapter 4:

The Search Is On

The team of three sets off to find who controlling Jiriya."Kakashi im hungry" Naruto moans."Don't be a baby Naruto a stop whining or i'll punch you " Neji says calmly." You little ahhhh, Rase... oowwowwwwwww " Naruto says." hehehehehehehehehehe "Neji laughs. " That hurt Neji what, how did you do that" Naruto says. "You two stop, NOW! ".Kakashi yells. Neji says" Hey is that Jiriya ". Naruto replies" yeah that is him".Kakashi whispers" guys don't talk so loud or he'll hear you". "What is he going to do, bark at us ".Jiriya hears them talk and says "OOOooOooOOOHHhhOoooOOoOoDUh duh DUh fu uf fu ".

Kakashi says " I think he heard us ". Then Naruto hears him say Rase...en...Ga...n.Naruto Screams" Shadow Clone Jutsu". Then says" Rasengan" and clashes with Jiriya's. The rays beamed out of the rasengans.Automaticly when it was over Jiriya snaped out of it. He said " Wow what happend im sooooo confused ". " Do you now who was controlling you " Naruto said.Jiriya Replies " yes ". Kakashi says " who then spit it out Jiriya"." It was Orochimaru " Jiriya said squinting

They got back at the village and Naruto went to Tsunadae and said " It was Orochimaru who was controlling Jiriya it was him all along.Tsunadae says" ok we'll get Five Ninjas on the Job immideitly ". " Can I go pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee".Tsunadae replies" Your already on the team Naruto so you better get ready." YEAHHHHH!! ".


End file.
